


Flyg igjen

by SomeNobody



Category: Songfuglen
Genre: Eg veit ikkje kva eg gjer, Gen, Jakoba er trans no, Nynorsk, Trans karakter
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNobody/pseuds/SomeNobody
Summary: Eg las Songfuglen av Jan Roar Leikvoll, og ho er ei interessant bok, men eg følte at ho hadde eit større potensial enn Leikvoll utforska. Så dette er mitt forsøk på ei omdikting om du vil. Alle rettar høyrer naturlegvis til Jan Roar Leikvoll og Samlaget.





	Flyg igjen

**Author's Note:**

> Om du på eit eller anna vis har funne denne historia, velkomen. Eg skriv ho berre for min eigen del.  
> Nynorsk er ikkje hovudmålet mitt, men sidan det er eit vakkert språk, og boka alt var skrive på nynorsk følte eg at også eg burde skrive på nynorsk. Beklagar om eg øydelegg språket.  
> Starten her er utruleg lik Songfuglen, men det er ikkje direkte plagiat (så klart vil eg ikkje stele verket til Leikvoll), og jeg skal take ho i ei anna retning seinare.

Døra slo att. Eit augeblikk vart det heilt svart. Så såg eg ljosflekker nokre stader i rommet. Eg begynte å få vondt av å stå i ro, men bevegde meg ikkje. Kva om alt dette var ein draum? Eg ville vakne i senga mi, stå opp og fortelje mor og tante om han. Så ville han vere gløymt. Men dette var ingen draum. Der låg tante framfor meg. Auga mine hadde vendt seg til det dunkle ljoset, og eg kunne skimte ho i mørket. Eg var framleis redd for å kome borti henne, men gjekk nokre steg nærare. Eg måtte sjå ho. Eg måtte.

Plutseleg vart alt kvitt og eg kjende ei hand på skuldra mi. Mor drog meg ut av rommet og snudde meg slik at vi stod andlet til andlet. Ho såg seriøst på meg. Hadde eg ikkje kjent henne hadde eg trudd ho var irritert. Men det var ho ikkje. Ho var vonbroten.

Du har ingenting der å gjere, sa ho roleg. Kom, no går vi.

Eg kryssa armane og stilte meg tvert mot henne. Ho greip om meg, lyfte meg over skuldra og bar meg ut. Ho gjorde ofte det. Lyfte meg opp, lét meg sitje på skuldrene hennar. For ho var det ikkje meir vanskeleg enn å lyfte ei bok. Eg visste at det ikkje var verdt å kjempe imot.

Ljoset utanfor var skarpt, og eg kjende meg blenda. Det kom prikkar igjen. Store og små. Dei svevde. Vaks og vart mindre, heilt vilkårleg.

Borte på leikeplassen såg eg born som leikte. Venninner frå klassen. Eg ville vere med, men mor lét meg ikkje leike der lenger. Du kan ikkje møte opp på konsert med skrubbsår, pla ho å seie. Det kunne ho seie. Ho som alltid hadde blåmerke og småkutt frå jobben. Men eg visste at eg ikkje kunne leike no. Ikkje i dag.

Etter litt tid kom nokre vaksne ut frå høgblokka og gjekk inn i kjellaren. Dei bar tante ut mellom seg. Ho var dekt av eit kvitt laken. Mor og eg gjekk bak rabbinaren. Bak oss gjekk naboar og venninner. Familien kunne ikkje kome. Når vi kom til gravplassen samla vi oss kring hòlet, og såg på tante verte senka ned. Rabbinaren messa.

Tante likte ikkje å vere åleine. Kvar natt sov ho saman med meg og mor. Ho ville ikkje vere åleine i huset. Og no skulle ho vere åleine. For alltid.

Mor dulta i meg. Fekk meg ut av tankane. Eg gjekk fram og starta på velsigninga. Fyrst ein låg mumling, så høgare til det til slutt gjekk over i song. Nokre starta å spa jord over tante. Fleire og fleire stemde i. Det vart til eit vakkert kor.

Det var skyming då minnestunda var over. Mor og eg sat åleine i leilegheita og keik mot stjernene. Det var heilt stille. Ein heilt ny form for stille. No var det berre to som pusta. Berre to hjarte som slo. Eg kjende eit tomrom eg ikkje kunne ant.


End file.
